The game of the deadly sins
by Kami Igarashi
Summary: Serie de drabbles. Stan se ve envuelto en varias situaciones que incluyen a algunos de los chicos, bastante comprometedoras cabe decir. OT7.
1. Chapter 1

_South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone _

* * *

_**The game of the deadly sins **_

**LUJURIA**

**{KennyxStan}**

Recargó el rostro en su mano pasando la mirada por el cuerpo del muchacho sobre la cama y, momentáneamente, se perdió en sus sucios pensamientos sonriendo lascivamente. Con un suave arqueo de cejas observó al chico en la orilla de la cama, se inquietó con la curvatura de los labios del contrario, que, simplemente no demostraban nada bueno. De forma arisca retrocedió en la cama hasta la orilla contraria, quedando de espaldas al rubio.

Habían estado toda la tarde elaborando y desarrollando el proyecto de clase que se les asignó, al final lo terminaron satisfactoriamente, aprovecharon para tomar un descanso, pero quién diría que el rubio se pondría _caliente. _

-Stan –escuchó su nombre salir de forma de sutil a través de los labios rosados y carnosos del rubio. Tembló ligeramente y se le erizó la piel incontrolablemente.

-¿Sí? –continuó de espaldas al otro. Rió nasalmente admirando la espalda del pelinegro. Con cautela se apoyó en la cama y gateó hasta llegar al otro, sorprendiéndolo cuando, con la misma cautela, pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura apegándolo hacia sí. Sintió la tensión que de pronto tomó el otro y volvió a reír. Apoyó la barbilla en el hombro del tenso muchachito y se acomodó de tal forma que Stan quedara entre sus piernas. Sintiendo el dulce aroma que el pelinegro despedía se relajó completamente, pero _esos_ pensamientos continuaban en su mente, opacándola poco a poco, nublándole, poseyéndole.

-Hoy estás apeteciblemente encantador –le dijo con voz ronca cargada de morbo, provocando que el calor subiera a las mejillas del pelinegro. No le dio el tiempo necesario al chico para reaccionar y comenzó a dar suaves lamidas en su cuello blanquecino, los temblores no se hicieron esperar, Kenneth podía sentir cómo se le erizaba la piel al muchacho. Sonrió clavando con suavidad los dientes en la piel haciéndolo jadear de sorpresa.

El roce del aliento caliente del rubio contra su oído le había hecho estremecer, el tono que el muchacho había usado era diferente esta vez, era un poco más sugerente de lo común, parecía urgido, apurado. Sin dudas estaba más pervertido de lo normal. Volvió a jadear al sentir las traviesas manos del oji-azul pasearse por su cuerpo con tremenda _lujuria_ cargada. Le detuvo con suavidad apresando esas traviesas manos entre las suyas, hizo una leve presión y suspiró.

-K-Kenny, hoy estás más raro –mencionó con cierto titubeo. La inseguridad en la voz del pelinegro le incitó para lograr concretar el encuentro que quería tener. Haló levemente de sus brazos logrando soltarse con facilidad.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba apresado entre el cuerpo del rubio y la cama. Le miró con temor; los ojos del rubio estaban completamente opacos, era un azul tan profundo y atrayente. A través de su mirada, sin querer, transmitió aquellos pensamientos _pecadores_ al cuerpo del joven bajo suyo. Stan se incorporó levemente llegando a rozar los labios sedientos de contacto del rubio haciéndole perder la cordura que lo tenía contenido.

-Te daré tan duro que no podrás sentarte en una semana –gruñó sobre sus labios, con la calentura subiendo a cada segundo.

-Pervertido… –selló sus labios en un candente y demandante beso que dejó desprender la _lujuria _de ambos cuerpos en aquella pequeña habitación.

_{Lujuria: deseo desordenado por el placer sexual}_

* * *

_Y ... tadah~ dejen sus reviews si esto merece seguir o no ~ _

_Kami fuera ~ _


	2. Chapter 2

_**The game of the deadly sins**_

**GULA **

**{ClydexStan} **

Bebería hasta desmayar, se lo prometió. Quería perder la razón, olvidar, por lo menos una noche. El dolor se apoderaba cada vez más de su ser y quería liberarse. ¿Sólo una noche no estaría mal, cierto? Por supuesto que no. Era de las primeras veces en que el castaño consumía hasta desfallecer. Tambaleándose torpemente, caminó por todo el bar con una botella de vodka en la mano, no tenía idea de a quién se la había quitado, pero la traía consigo y era sumamente feliz por eso. Jamás se había sentido tan lleno de vida, el alcohol sin dudas era bueno, _muy bueno_, para el dolor en su interior. Llegó a un lugar seguro en el cual sabía que nadie le molestaría y podría terminarse la botella e ir por otra con todo gusto. Hablaba consigo mismo y brindaba para sí.

–Clyde… sabes que eres especial– arrastró las palabras mirando la botella entre sus manos, sonrió embobado y dio un trago aclarándose la garganta por el fuerte sabor que pasaba por ella, por más que hubiese consumido, aún no se acostumbraba.

Un hipido misterioso y casi silencioso llamó su atención, por un momento creyó que estaba loco o ya se le había subido el único vaso de whisky que tomó en toda la noche. Buscó con su mirada el lugar de donde fuese que proviniera aquel sonido, alzó los hombros restándole importancia, definitivamente ya se le había subido el poco alcohol consumido. Se dirigió a la parte más "tranquila" del lugar para poder, así, intentar bajar un poco el alcohol. Una botella vacía rodó hasta chocar con su pie, el traqueteo de la botella contra el suelo era leve pero molesto. Con la mirada siguió el camino que había tomado la botella llegando hasta un bulto oscuro. Se acercó cuidadosamente y el rostro del muchacho castaño se dejó ver. La mirada perdida y las mejillas sonrosadas, más la sonrisa de idiota en su rostro le dieron al pelinegro claras pruebas de la ebriedad del conocido. Al acercarse más vislumbró la cantidad de botellas que rodeaban el cuerpo del castaño y se alarmó. ¿Enserio _todo_ eso se lo había tomado él solo?

–¿Clyde? –dijo con la esperanza de que el susodicho lograra prestar atención. Distinguió al otro alzar la cabeza al mencionar su nombre.

–¿Huh? –entrecerró los ojos intentando hallar forma a la sombra frente suyo, pero las luces coloridas no le dejaban distinguir nada, hasta que logró relacionar la voz con alguien conocido. –Stan… –susurró medio ido. La sombra asintió haciéndole sonreír como un idiota. Completamente ebrio y tembloroso se levantó sin cuidado abalanzándose sobre el pelinegro, pasó los brazos por el cuello del chico.

–Oh, Stan… qué bueno verte –apenas y lograba entender lo que le susurraba el castaño, cuyo aliento estaba más que inundado con el olor al alcohol fuerte. El chico estaba diciendo algo, pero le era imposible comprender lo que decía por el estado en que se encontraba.

Balbuceaba cualquier tontería que se le venía a la cabeza, hasta que algo hizo clic en su cerebro y sonrió con malicia.

–Hey… Sttaan, pueds traermmas voddddkaaa –había logrado pronunciarlo con satisfacción, se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo. El pelinegro le negó simplemente alejándolo con una sonrisa forzada. Frunció el entrecejo, quería _más _y _más,_ no podría quedarse así, ¿qué sería de él si no perdía la conciencia como quería? Todo se haría completamente peor. Tomó del cuello de la camisa al chico con una ira incontenible acercándolo y por alguna extraña razón tuvo una hermosa visión, el pelinegro se había puesto más hermoso, eso no estaba bien. Gruñó y por algún extraño impulso depositó sus labios sobre los del pelinegro, tomándolo por sorpresa. Estando entre la inconsciencia y conciencia, profundizó el beso sintiendo cómo el otro se dejaba hacer e inclusive intentaba seguirle el ritmo. Se separó con brusquedad pasando la lengua por sus labios, el delicado sabor de la boca del otro combinado con el sabor del alcohol le había gustado, sabía exquisito, delicioso. _Más_. Definitivamente quería más. Sonrió como idiota de nuevo tomando a Stan por la cintura y volvió a juntar sus labios en un beso.

La mordida que le propinó el castaño le hizo jadear. Con algo de fuerza logró zafarse de los brazos del muchacho. Tocó su labio inferior con una de sus manos y miró perplejo al otro. Era obvio que Clyde estaba demasiado ebrio como para darse cuenta de las tonterías que estaba haciendo. Suspiró para intentar alejarse e ir a buscar ayuda, más el castaño no le dejó ir, tomó con fuerza su muñeca. Le dio mal augurio.

–Quiero más –Le escuchó murmurar entrecortado, ¿a qué se refería?

_{Gula: deseo desordenado por el placer conectado con la comida o la bebida} _

_{Consumir bebidas alcohólicas hasta el punto de perder control total de la razón}_

* * *

_¿Por qué escogí a Clyde? no sé, simplemente quise probar y así quedó, bien raro, fufu _

_Kami fuera ~ _


	3. Chapter 3

_Volví con mis decadentes drabbles, huu. Ahora toca Kyle, yeay! ocsno, esto... debo decir que se me hizo un poco muy difícil escribir este drabble puesto que puse al pelirrojo medio OoC, pero de todas formas espero les guste. _

_Y, ¿qué otra cosa? Ah, sí! **Luis Carlos; **Sí, lo sé, gula era mejor para Cartman, lol, pero a él le tengo un lugar bien especial más adelante(?) y **Coyote Smith; **Pues no había motivo especial por el que Clyde estuviera todo depre(?) pero ahí eso queda en la total imaginación, huu _

_**Aclaración.** Entiéndase a Stan como un objeto de máxima adoración para Kyle y así, disfruten ~ _

* * *

**The game of the deadly sins**

**AVARICIA **

**{KylexStan} **

{Poseer. Esa era su palabra clave. Poseer y conservar. No dejar que nadie más tocase su _preciosa posesión_.}

Normalmente no acostumbraba a estar pegado como goma de mascar al muchacho pero, por algún motivo impulsivo, hoy era el día de seguir a todos lados a su mejor amigo; notó que el pelinegro no se sintió incómodo lo que le dio pase libre para continuar con el _extraño comportamiento._ Debía evitar cualquier tipo de acercamiento del chico para con Wendy Testaburger. Últimamente había tomado una actitud bastante posesiva y egoísta cada vez que veía al pelinegro con la chica. Quizá juntarse con el idiota de Cartman estaba afectando su desarrollo mental notoriamente.

–Oh, Stan, por fin te encuentro –la voz _del enemigo_ le hizo salir de sus pensamientos atinando a arrugar el entrecejo mientras llevaba con cautela la mirada hacia la pelinegra frente a ellos. Rodó los ojos.

– ¿Me estabas buscando? –Dijo el pelinegro. – ¿Para? –_Sí, para qué_ dijo mentalmente el pelirrojo mientras su ceño fruncido se hacía cada vez más palpable en su pecoso rostro.

–Para hablar sobre el trabajo de ciencias –_tsk, buena excusa_, se dijo afilando la mirada, algo ahí no cuadraba. De soslayo miró a su amigo notando así la confusión en sus facciones. _Definitivamente, algo no cuadra_. –Claro, si se puede a solas –la entonación fue de obvia sugerencia para que Kyle se fuera. Arrugó la nariz en signo de desaprobación.

–Ah, eh… yo –Stan titubeó al sentir la intensa mirada reprobatoria de su amigo. Tembló.

_No. _

_Nunca. _

Si la chica creía que se arriesgaría a dejarlos solos estaba completamente mal. Alzó la mano hacia el pelinegro y le tomó del brazo.

–Lo siento Wendy, pero debo decir que Stan se niega –el rostro desencajado de la chica le hizo sonreír malicioso. –Ya teníamos algo planeado, y esto nos está quitando tiempo, así que, con permiso. Stan es _mío_, tal vez luego puedas hablar con él –siseó y le sonrió a la muchacha, mientras halaba del brazo al pelinegro hacia la salida.

Entreabrió los labios quedándose absorto por el comportamiento del pelirrojo. Hacía días que Kyle se comportaba bastante extraño, pero esto sobrepasaba cualquier especulación que haya tenido. Se dejaba guiar por el judío hacia un rumbo no fijo. Una duda asaltó su mente mientras observaba la espalda del pelirrojo. ¿Por qué Kyle había actuado tan diferente? Se quedó con la pregunta a punto de salir cuando el pelirrojo le soltó con brusquedad y giró de la misma forma sobre sus talones para quedar frente a frente, sobresaltándole.

– ¿K-Kyle? –inseguro se aventuró a preguntar. El silencio sepulcral que envolvió al pecoso no le dio ningún buen presentimiento.

No quería ganarse el miedo del pelinegro, al contrario. Bajó la mirada suspirando. Contó mentalmente y se impulsó para seguir.

Lo que aconteció pasó demasiado rápido como para procesarlo. Pestañeó sintiendo una _cálida _presión en sus labios. El pelirrojo le estaba besando; abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, tensándose.

La tensión en el cuerpo del contrario le incitó a seguir, ¿por qué? No sabía definirlo. Reforzó el agarre en los brazos del pelinegro mientras se separaba algunos milímetros. Sin importarle lo que sea que estuviese pensando, pasó la lengua por el labio inferior del muchacho haciendo que éste temblara irremediablemente. Sonrió sobre sus labios y volvió a juntarlos en un dulce beso.

En cuanto el contacto volvió, cerró los ojos haciendo un mísero intento por corresponder a la desconocida pasión no propia del pelirrojo. La lengua traviesa del pecoso no se hizo esperar y profanó con habilidad su cavidad bucal, iniciando un demandante beso en el cual el pelirrojo dominaba a la perfección. Sintió las manos del judío bajar hasta posarse con suavidad en su cintura para acercarle, mientras que las propias llegaron a los hombros del muchacho.

Se separó nuevamente y sonrió por la visión que tenía. Nada más gratificante que ver a Stan con las mejillas coloreadas de un tono rojizo, sus ojos cristalinos y la respiración entrecortada.

–No sé, creo que me acostumbraré con facilidad a tener esta vista constantemente –rió para sí tras decir aquello.

La confusión no hizo esperar en el Marsh. ¿A qué se refería el pelirrojo?

Soltó una carcajada por la expresión en el rostro del pelinegro. Se separó por completo del contrario con destellante felicidad. La confusión nunca se alejó de Stan. Le sonrió amplia y dulcemente.

– ¿No entendiste cuando dije que eras mío? –la cara del moreno adquirió con rapidez el color rojizo que hacía unos segundos había desaparecido. Nuevamente una carcajada salió de los labios del pelirrojo. –Ahora ya lo entendiste –finalizó con una deslumbrante sonrisa. –Y advierto, que no compartiré –susurró cerca de Stan, haciéndole entreabrir los labios con sorpresa. Una tercera carcajada se hizo presente resonando en el lugar.

La verdad, no sabía cómo reaccionaría si no acatara lo que le fue indicado, y no quería arriesgar nada. Porque después de todo, Stan era su preciosa posesión, su felicidad, su riqueza, y no la perdería cuando le costó tanto esfuerzo conservarla.

_{Avaricia: afán o deseo desordenado y excesivo de poseer riquezas para atesorarlas}_

* * *

_No tengo una completa satisfacción de cómo quedó, pero bueno, suele pasar ~ _

_Kami fuera~ _


	4. Chapter 4

**The game of the deadly sins **

**PEREZA**

**{CartmanxStan} **

Se preguntaba una y otra vez el porqué de la llegada de Cartman a su casa. No había motivo, había dejado en claro que cualquier tipo de reunión quedó cancelada. Estaba seguro que fue idea de alguno de los chicos, con tal de fastidiarlo con el castaño en su casa. Suficiente tenía con soportarlo constantemente en la escuela, como para que el fin de semana tuviera que estar soportándolo al doble. No se había enorgullecido por dejar entrar al muchacho, se maldijo mentalmente cientos de veces mientras le observaba pasar como si fuese su propia casa.

Ahora se encontraba preparando noseque que le había pedido el culón, el fastidio estaba impregnado en todo su ser. Mataría a alguien el Lunes, no, mejor se encargaría de hacer sufrir al maldito que había mandado al estúpido de Cartman. Miró lo que se suponía era su creación. Estaba siendo muy benévolo con el castaño, y no sabía por qué. Antes ya lo hubiera echado a patadas, pero por algún motivo tenía la necesidad de estar con el otro, por más imbécil soberbio que se comportara. Soltó un suspiro y se encaminó a la sala donde estaba Cartman.

Se encontraba desparramado por todo el sofá, sin una posición cómoda para estar ahí. Gruñó intentando encontrar la posición deseada. Estaba tan cansado, no tenía ánimos de hacer nada. Sólo fue a la casa del pelinegro por un poco de atención y servicio (y tal vez algo con qué entretenerse), su madre no se encontraba por lo cual sería todo un problema estar en su casa solo sin que nadie le diera lo que quisiera. Vio al otro acercarse con lo que le había pedido y sonrió. El pelinegro colocó el plato en la mesa y su sonrisa se borró.

–Hey, tráelo aquí –dijo estirando sus manos. Stan frunció el entrecejo.

– ¿Soy tu sirviente? Levántate y ven por él –siseó con avidez mientras se sentaba en el sofá individual.

Gimió contrariado. Con "todas" sus fuerzas hizo el intento de levantarse, pero sólo fue un intento porque enseguida se volvió a recostar en el sofá. Bostezó sonoramente. El pelinegro alzó una ceja mirándole, ese idiota debía de estar bromeando. Cartman volvió a hacer afán de levantarse pero soltó una serie de quejidos sin llegar a completar nunca su intención. Stan entrecerró los ojos mirándole.

Segundos, fueron únicamente segundos los que el castaño tardó para encontrar su posición deseada y cayó dormido bajo la perpleja e incrédula mirada del pelinegro. No podía ser.

–El pendejo se durmió en cuestión de nada –dijo a la nada con la mirada puesta en el cuerpo durmiente del gordo. –En serio que debe de estar jugando –se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia el bello durmiente. –Esto supera mis expectativas –susurró cerca del otro. Arrugó la nariz y se inclinó ligeramente.

Entreabrió los ojos notando al pelinegro bastante cerca de su persona, y eso estaba muy lejos de incomodarle. Sonrió de lado y estiró su mano con rapidez apresando la muñeca del otro. Lo haló con suavidad haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y cayera encima de él. Rio ligeramente y rodeó con sus brazos el delgado cuerpo del pelinegro.

Se agitó sintiéndose presionado por los brazos del castaño. _¿Qué demonios..? _Observó anonadado el rostro apaciguado del gordo, qué diablos estaba pasando. Alzó las cejas al notar los ojos entreabiertos del castaño. Frunció el entrecejo.

–No seas marica, culón –le susurró intentando zafarse de los brazos ajenos. La suave risa del muchacho le confundió aún más.

–No lo soy, hay que dormir –dijo cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

– ¿Qué? No voy a dormir estando así contigo –forcejeó nuevamente sin éxito. ¿De dónde carajos el culón había sacado tanta fuerza? –Oye, suel –no logró terminar puesto que los labios del otro se posaron sobre los suyos. _¿Pero qué? _

–Tranquilízate –sonrió con tranquilidad y cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro. Las mejillas del pelinegro se calentaron con rapidez.

–Estúpido –le susurró depositando un delicado beso en los labios del susodicho y escondió en rostro en su pecho, aspirando su aroma, especialmente ese día el castaño desprendía un agradable olor.

_{Pereza: negligencia, astenia, tedio o descuido en realizar acciones, movimientos o trabajos. Se le conoce también como gandulería, flojera, haraganería, holgazanería, entre otros}_


	5. Chapter 5

**The game of the deadly sins**

**IRA **

**{DamienxStan} **

Apretó la mandíbula e hizo sus manos puños, nuevamente sentía el calor recorrerle las venas haciéndolas hervir, y no sabía por qué. Gruñó molesto y se encaminó a la escuela. Ese día, definitivamente, no estaba de buen humor. Ni una pisca de simpatía le envolvía. Nada. Tenía la certeza de que golpearía a cualquiera que quisiera hablarle. Volvió a gruñir y caminó por el pasillo con paso firme e imponente. Debía hacerles saber a los demás de su humor para que no les pasara por la cabeza el acercarse y así terminar cometiendo un asesinato.

Azotó la puerta con fuerza y entró al salón paseando la mirada por todo el lugar. Vacío, estaba prácticamente vacío. Suspiró aliviado, sólo había una persona durmiendo sobre la mesa del banco a quien pudo identificar como Stan. Alzó una ceja preguntándose cómo era que el muchacho no se había despertado por los azotes que dio. Le restó importancia y se dirigió hasta su sitio.

Con un ronquido despertó de su sueño, desorientado miró a su alrededor. Acaso ¿había llegado muy temprano? Soltó un quejido, tal vez la clase sería más tarde y nadie le dijo. Frunció el entrecejo y se estiró bostezando. Se acomodó nuevamente en la mesa dispuesto a dormir cuando escuchó que caía una pluma. Entreabrió los ojos llevando su mirada hacia unos lugares atrás encontrándose con Damien. Parpadeó y alzó las cejas.

– ¿La clase será más tarde? –preguntó al aire.

– ¿Hm? –murmuró el pelinegro que se encontraba recogiendo las cosas que se cayeron, alzó la ceja mirando en dirección al otro.

– ¿Será más tarde? –Le miró, y logrando captar la confusión en los rasgos del muchacho, se dio a entender –La clase

–No sé, nadie me dijo nada –pronunció dando por terminada la conversación. Regresó la mirada a su cuaderno y comenzó a transcribir. Llevaba al menos media página escrita cuando sintió la mirada curiosa del otro. Apretó la pluma y suspiró. – ¿Qué? –alzó la cabeza hacia el otro mirándole irritado. Stan frunció el entrecejo.

– ¿Qué haces? –intentó comenzar una conversación. El mayor entrecerró los ojos.

–Nada que te interese –dio por terminada una vez más, la incoherente, según él, conversación.

Stan frunció los labios inconforme con las respuestas del otro. Se levantó de su lugar y caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar con Damien. Se detuvo a su lado y ladeó la cabeza.

–Marsh, deja de molestar –susurró mientras continuaba con su escritura. Estaba siendo bastante tolerante.

–No molesto –

–Lo estás haciendo –

–Pero sólo quiero saber qué estás haciendo –

–Ya te lo dije, nada que te interese –

–Pero– justo antes de continuar, el pelinegro de ojos carmín se levantó rápidamente de su asiento mirándole con más irritabilidad que anteriormente. Dio un paso acercándose a Stan y éste retrocedió sobresaltado. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa acercándole.

–No –dijo con voz grave de ultratumba provocando la piel de gallina en Stan. Miró arriba-abajo al menor y sonrió con malicia. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Asustado? –murmuró acercándose aún más. Marsh comenzó a temblar por la invasión de su espacio y cerró los ojos. El de ojos carmín no desaprovechó ese movimiento de temor por lo que terminó por quitar el espacio entre ambos. Un respingo de sorpresa provino del muchacho e intentó alejarse sin mucho éxito. Damien dejó el agarre de su camisa y lo atrajo hacia sí por la cintura sin romper el beso. Se separó ligeramente y mordió el labio inferior de Stan haciéndole soltar un gemido quedo.

– Stan perdona que no te avisara que… –la pintoresca voz del pelirrojo pecoso se hizo presente cortándose a mitad de la frase por la imagen que tuvo que presenciar. –Stanley Randall Marsh.

– ¡K-Kyle! –se separó bruscamente del mayor mirando con temor al pelirrojo, cuya aura se tornaba negra. Pasó saliva con dificultad.

Damien sonrió al pelirrojo quien le acuchillaba con la mirada. Qué repentino cambio de humor.

_{Ira: puede ser descrita como un sentimiento no ordenado, ni controlado, de odio y enfado.} _


	6. Chapter 6

**The game of the deadly sins**

**SOBERBIA**

**{CartmanxStan}**

¿Cómo es que había terminado en ésta situación? ¿Con Kenny mirándole de una forma tan sugestiva, con la cara ardiéndole y completamente tembloroso? Oh, ya recordaba. Por culpa del imbécil de Cartman. Frunció el entrecejo llevando la mirada hacia atrás. Cartman estaba recibiendo la paliza de su vida por parte de Kyle. Suspiró. No podía creer lo imprudente que resultaba ser el castaño, bueno, sí lo creía y hasta lo aseguraba, pero no pensó que llegaría a tales extremos.

_Pendejo. _

**Varios minutos antes. **

Suspiró mirando por décima vez su reflejo en el espejo, se veía… elegante. Detestaba tener que usar traje, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba. Una prima lejana de su madre se iba a casar y había tenido "el honor" de poder asistir junto con su familia. Se negó cientos de veces hasta que su madre le convenció de ir con sus amigos, no le quedó de otra que aceptar.

Acomodó su cabello logrando que quedase presentable. Suspiró nuevamente y escuchó la voz de su madre llamándole para que bajara. Al bajar logró notar que los demás ya estaban ahí; Kyle, Kenny y Cartman. Arrugó el entrecejo, todos parecían embellecerse con un simple traje de costura, inclusive el gordo de Cartman, se preguntó de dónde habría sacado un traje que le quedara bien. Rodó los ojos por sus absurdos pensamientos y se acercó a ellos a paso lento.

–Uy, qué bien te ves, Stan –la pícara sonrisa del rubio sumada a la mirada de éste recórrele le puso nervioso. Sonrió levemente.

–Gracias, tú también te ves bien –

–Bleh, de seguro robó el traje, con lo pobretón que es –la fanfarrona voz del castaño hizo acto de presencia, recibiendo así una contestación molesta del pelirrojo. Y, así, comenzaron una de sus típicas discusiones. Tanto el pelinegro como el rubio suspiraron con cansancio. Esos dos jamás cambiarían.

–Bueno, ya. Calla judío. –silenció al pelirrojo quien entrecerró los ojos. –Ya que estamos tan formales, tengo algo que decir.

–No creo que sea tan importante –dijo Kyle cruzándose de brazos. –Seguramente es alguna tontería.

– ¿Qué? Yo jamás digo tonterías –el pelirrojo rodó los ojos. –Esto es importante –sentenció mirando al pelinegro. Stan curveó las cejas, qué estaría planeando el castaño.

–Habla ya, gordo –el desinterés estaba impregnada en la voz del rubio.

–Bueno, es algo de suma importancia, de tanta importancia que –

–Dilo ya, estúpido –

–Judío, no interrumpas. Como sea, debido a varias circunstancias terminó en esto –se detuvo un momento para aclararse la garganta. –Stan me ha declarado su amor incondicional.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –se escuchó en unísono por parte de los tres muchachos. Kyle estaba indignado, ¿con esa estupidez había salido el gordo? Kenny sonreía aunque también estaba estupefacto. Y Stan se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, no podía creer lo poco disimulado que era el castaño.

– ¿No es genial? Me declaró su amor, a mí. Kyel, a MÍ –sonrió con sorna al pelirrojo haciendo énfasis en la última parte. –Bueno, eso ya era de esperarse ¿no es así? Alguien tan genial como yo, obviamente alguno de ustedes terminaría enamorándose de mi encantadora personalidad –se contoneó una y otra vez acercándose al pelinegro.

–Cartman, eres un pendejo. No voy a creerte esa mierda. –siseó venenosamente el pecoso. Gruñó cuando le vio acercarse a Stan.

–No me creas a mí, pero créele a Stannie –pasó un brazo por los hombros del mencionado y sonrió como siempre lo hacía cuando sentía, y sabía, que tenía toda la razón. –Entonces era mentira ¿Stannie? –el pelinegro se golpeó la frente con la mano nuevamente. –Oh, no seas tímido. Dile a Kyel lo que me dijiste

–Eric, sólo… ¿no podrías callarte una vez en tu vida? –susurró Stan con los colores subiéndosele al rostro, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Estaba avergonzado, demasiado.

_Eric. _

_¡¿ERIC?! _Por qué se sentía como si lo hubiese mencionado con tanto cariño. Kyle los miró perplejo. ¿Qué había hecho mal para que el de arriba le castigara de esa manera?

–No te enojes Kyel. –nuevamente esa sonrisa tan repugnantemente socarrona. Rechinó los dientes. El castaño besó la mejilla de su mejor amigo y volvió a sonreírle. El pendejo había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

–Mi nombre. No es, Kyel. –murmuró de forma grave. –Date por muerto, Eric Cartman. –y sin más se abalanzó hacia el regordete cuerpo del castaño alejándolo de Stan. Atinó a tirarlo y empezar a darle puñetazos. Estaba frustrado, como tenían una idea. El castaño se quejó soltando grito tras grito y cientos de quejidos reclamando sobre que su traje sería arruinado por las manos torpes del judío.

–Qué inesperado desenlace ¿no crees? –le dijo el rubio por detrás. Se giró a mirarle. La sonrisa del rubio podía traducirse de miles de formas, y todas de ellas tenían un doble sentido abrumador. Tembló. Estúpido y mil veces estúpido Cartman. Pero ya no podía hacer nada, el castaño ya había dicho todo, por su maldito impulso de egolatría, y por querer sentirse superior al pelirrojo. Aunque pensándolo así, podría decirse que el gordo le había ganado al pelirrojo.

_{Soberbia: valoración de uno mismo por encima de los demás.}_

* * *

_Cartman era necesario en esto, en serio (?)_

_Kami fuera ~ _


	7. Chapter 7

_Muy bien, esto... quedó un poco más largo de lo que esperaba, pero es culpa del Cran, los amo(?) _

_Como sea, no les entretengo más, disfruten _

* * *

**The game of the deadly sins**

**ENVIDIA **

**{CraigxStan} **

Nuevamente se encontraba ahí, escondido, mirando a lo lejos a lo que podría denominar su preciado objeto de adoración. Desde hacía semanas atrás comenzaba a notar cierta ternura en el muchacho que al pasar los días le cautivaba. Soltó un suspiro agotado y dio por terminada su sesión de acoso. Aunque no quisiera tenía cierto odio y resentimiento hacia la persona que acompañaba a "su amor". Dio un último vistazo hacia donde se encontraba aquel muchacho y gruñó.

Últimamente estaba teniendo ese comportamiento y se había distanciado algo de sus amigos más cercanos, pero era porque no podía decirle a nadie sobre estos sentimientos recién descubiertos. Notó que debió de haber terminado de observar cuando vio lo que había estado evitando. Un dulce beso. Se asqueó y dio media vuelta dándoles la espalda a los enamorados.

**{¿Por qué él puede tenerte y yo no?} **

Al día siguiente no asistió a clases porque no había dormido bien por lo cual se levantó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, así que optó por aprovechar eso y así no ir a la escuela, podía cuidarse solo.

Lo que no esperaba era que esa misma tarde aquél a quien hacía llamar "su enamorado" se apareciera en la puerta de su casa. Parpadeó sorprendido mirando al chico.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo tratando de sonar casual e indiferente ante la presencia del muchacho.

–Me dijeron que te trajera el proyecto –murmuró mientras hurgaba en su mochila. Craig se rascó la cabeza repetidas veces y le invitó a entrar. Sugirió ir a su habitación.

Stan se sentó inseguro en la cama del mayor y acomodó su mochila para seguir con su búsqueda. Tucker cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se recargó en esta mientras miraba al chico. Apretó los labios recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo de Stan. Sacudió la cabeza maldiciéndose mentalmente por estar pensando cosas sin sentido. La voz del Marsh le sacó de sus cavilaciones, al parecer ya había encontrado lo que había ido a dejar. El menor le entregó un montón de hojas en las que se desenvolvía el proyecto. Dejó las hojas en su escritorio y miró a Stan.

– ¿Eso era todo? –

– ¿Eh? Sí, fue lo único que debía entregarte –se levantó y llevó su vista hacia el cierre de la mochila.

–Puedo saber ¿por qué fuiste tú quién lo trajo? –

–Eh… bueno, eres mi compañero en este proyecto así que era mi deber –qué extraño que su compañero no fuese el pelirrojo.

– ¿Vas a algún lado después? –quiso indagar. Los hermosos ojos del otro le miraron.

–Pues… sí, iré con Kyle a… –Craig rechinó los dientes inconscientemente al escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo salir de los labios del pelinegro. Poco fue lo que toleró pues se abalanzó al cuerpo del chico sin dejarle terminar. Le azotó contra la puerta de la habitación. Stan le miró asustado. – ¿C-Craig? –el susodicho le miró profundamente provocando que un escalofrío le recorriera.

–Dime, ¿por qué siempre Broflovski? –le susurró suavemente al muchacho. Stan no comprendía las palabras del mayor. –Siempre estás pegado a ese judío, pero claro, quién soy yo para reclamarte sobre eso ¿cierto? –le sonrió.

_¿De qué carajos está hablando?_

–C-Craig, n-no te entiendo –titubeó por la penetrante mirada del muchacho que le acorralaba. Una suave risa salió de los labios de Tucker confundiéndolo aún más.

–No hay mucho por entender, ¿o sí? –alzó una de sus manos para tomar la barbilla del chico. –Lo dejaré claro, me gustas, Stanley –se acercó al rostro del mencionado para rozar sus labios, insinuando un beso sin llegar a consumarlo. En las mejillas de Stan se concentró una gran cantidad de calor. Bajó la mirada conteniendo la respiración.

–Y… y ¿qué tiene que ver Kyle en esto? –el mayor se separó mirándole incrédulo, en serio Stan podía llegar a ser tan… ¿idiota?

– ¿Qué no es obvio? –el silencio del otro le incitó a continuar. Suspiró algo frustrado. –Bueno, he de suponer que él tiene privilegios que yo no tengo

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Craig apegó su cuerpo al contrario oprimiéndolo más contra la puerta. Stan jadeó inconsciente.

–A esto. –sentenció posando sus labios sobre los del muchacho. Fue un pequeño, pero apasionado, beso que duró al menos unos segundos. – ¿Quedó claro? – le susurró y Stan asintió avergonzado. Se separó por completo y se dirigió a la cama para sentarse mientras observaba al muchacho. Maldita suerte tenía el judío. El sonido del celular perteneciente al Marsh le sacó de sus pensamientos.

El menor comenzó algo parecido a una discusión con la persona al otro lado de la línea. Craig alzó una ceja esperando que no fuera a quien detestaba tanto. El nombre del pelirrojo salió de los labios temblorosos del pelinegro haciendo que Tucker se molestara. Arrugó la nariz y se levantó de la cama para acercarse al menor. Le arrebató de una sola el aparato, bajo las protestas del chico.

–Marsh se encuentra ocupado, no molestes –colgó dejando caer el aparato. Stan le miró perplejo. Tucker sonrió, no había vuelta atrás. Se acercó al esbelto cuerpo del muchachito tomándolo de los brazos para después comenzar a jalarlo hasta llegar a la cama donde lo tumbó posicionándose encima de él. Marsh le miró conmocionado. –Stan –dijo tranquilamente alterando los nervios del muchacho. Paseó con cuidado una mano por la anatomía del susodicho. –**A partir de hoy ya no le pertenecerás a Broflovski **– se inclinó hacia el cuerpo del contrario para posar una vez más sus labios contra los otros, siendo esta vez un contacto más profundo, mucho más apasionado. Se deleitó con su dulce sabor, sintiendo cómo el menor comenzaba a reaccionar positivamente e intentaba corresponder al beso. Sonrió contra sus labios y le succionó el labio superior. Se separó observando al chico bajo suyo con los brazos extendidos, el cabello levemente alborotado y las mejillas sonrosadas. Qué hermoso día resultaba ser ese.

_{Envidia: Sentimiento o estado mental en el cual existe dolor o desdicha por no poseer uno mismo lo que tiene el otro, sea en bienes, cualidades superiores u otra clase de cosas.}_

* * *

_Y con esto doy por finalizado la serie de drabbles, historias, etc. sobre Stan. _

_Gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo por pasar a leer esto._

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Kami fuera ~ _


End file.
